Travis Paddington
Travis Paddington (born 1977) is a supporting character in The IT Files. A computer expert, Travis, often called Paddy, works for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as the Director of the technical division. Biography Travis was born in Cornwall, England, the youngest of four children and a part of a family known for working in private households. Thanks to verbal abuse from his older siblings and an over-attachment to his parents, Travis was socially awkward and made few friends, instead turning towards computers. After finishing high school Travis attended the University of Cambridge, earning the nicknamed Paddy, developing eye problems that required him to occasionally wear glasses when reading and graduating with a Master's degree in Computer Science. After graduating Paddy first got a job back in Cornwall as a member of a banking firm's information technology department. Less than a year later Paddy was transferred to a branch in Nottingham, promoted to assistant manager. A year after that Paddy was recruited by a software company to be the assistant manager of their overnight tech support in Leeds. Travis stayed with the company for three years, getting promoted to the head manager of the day shift tech support. In 2007 the company faced financial ruin, causing Paddy to jump shift and be hired by Scotland Yard as the head computer tech. Paddy remained on the job, enjoying aiding law enforcement, but continued to lack certain social graces, thus when the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was looking for a computer expert to be the head of the technical wing he was recommended by his superiors. Within the ITEA Paddy is considered a bit of a joke due to his social skills but none the less has earned the respect of his co-workers. Travis enjoys playing newly-developed PC games in his free time, a hobby that led him to meet future ITEA security systems head Rhonda Evens who is fellow computer geek. For a while Paddy and Rhonda shared a mutual crush but neither acted on it, Paddy also unaware that Anna Federov had feelings for him too. Ultimately after helping rescue Rhonda from the Howe Street Boys Paddy kissed her and the pair became a couple. Personal Information * Current Age: 32 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 158 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Nickname: Paddy * Special Notes: Needs Glasses Relationships Family * Holland Paddington, Aunt Romances * Rhonda Evens, Girlfriend and Co-Worker Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Tasia Spiro, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also co-Worker * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Makeda Getachew, also Co-Worker * Mia Santos, also Co-Worker * Rachel Clarke, also Co-Worker * Anna Federov, also Co-Worker * Mira Stolar Appearances * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Travis is physically based on actor Jonathan Rhys-Meyers. * Is an avid PC gamer, enjoying to play newly untested games over mainstream games. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA